The present invention relates to devices for collecting body liquids.
In the past, liquid drainage devices have been proposed to collect urine from a patient. Such drainage devices may comprise a catheter which is passed through the urethra of the patient, a drainage tube connected to a proximal end of the cathether located outside the patient's body, and a collection bag connected to a downstream end of the drainage tube. In use, urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and drainage tube to the bag for collection therein. Although such devices have operated to drain urine from the patient, various devices were required to secure the drainage bag to the patient's bed, and such devices have deterred the mobility of the patient.